There has long been a need for an effective means of eliminating fungal infections. While such infections attack many external sites on the body, a very common such area is that around the toes. This results in the commonly known problem of athlete's foot.
While numerous products have been available for combating such fungal infections as athlete's foot, these have been of varying levels of effectiveness. Some products appear to work for some people and not for others and for some types of infections and not for others. As a result, certain fungal infections tend to remain for extended periods of time, stubbornly resisting elimination by existing products.
As is known by those who have suffered from these problems, they are normally accompanied by a severe itching in the affected area.
There has thus been a long standing need for an improved method of elimination of these fungal infections.
Against this background the present invention provides an improved method for treating and in many cases eliminating fungal infections.